Calm Down
by Womanoftheyear
Summary: Set post 3x22 - Klayley fic, although I think I will be chucking in a bit of Elijah/Hayley. Klaus is visualising Hayley and Hope and dealing without family, five years in the future/ Hayley POV as well. A lot of flash backs to six years previously. Rated T - because I'm from Australia and I don't actually know what your rating system means!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my first go! I would really love an honest review!_

She hadn't slept in five years. Hope was six, it's a cold autumn morning, Hope is beautiful. I watched on, as Hayley and Hope had conversations. I watched as daughter and mother interacted beautifully, the only way you could describe them is exquisite.

I recall my sister turning on me. Although easily I composed myself at my sisters advances, insults and hardship as she took the floor on a journey of our relationship throughout the 1000 years. I remember panicking internally. Forever able to compose myself in front of enemies, Marcellus was not given the satisfaction of panic. My sister in the end came to my aid. "Death is not enough". I knew what they were going to use.

I couldn't loose my family.

Visualizing Hope and Hayley was my salvation. I watched on as Hayley learnt motherhood. I watched as she learnt things about our daughter, that I desperately wished I had been present for, her first bike ride, her first letter written, her first brush stroke, her first day of primary school. I watched as Hayley and Hope made breakfast, Hayley regularly included Hope in cooking food, although they constantly ate french fries, noodles and cereal for dinner, Hope knew where each items were kept in the tiny pantry. They were living in Brooklyn, a small two bedroom loft with ceiling to floor windows in the combined kitchen, dining and lounge. My family were being kept in a garage a few blocks away, Hayley would stop by there three days a week to check on things before she picked Hope up from after school care.

In the beginning Hayley was lost, she had four coffins in the back of a truck and our child in the front. Twelve months they spent on the road, Hayley spoke to every witch she could possibly speak to from Louisiana to Mexico, nothing. Once she mentioned Mikaelson's they were a locked volt. I remembered the nights she'd spend watching Hope sleep next to her, I remember the nights she spent locked in the bathroom crying over a glass of wine, I remember the nights she'd speak to each of my siblings individually, spilling her secrets. I watched on as she taught our daughter of the family that she'd one day meet, and the family that she'd lost along the way. I watched on as Hayley explained to Hope that she could not use her newly accrued powers at school.

Today, they were making breakfast in complete harmony. "W-O-L-F wolf" Hope was practicing her spelling words for her Friday spelling test, "well done! now King", they went on like this most Friday mornings. Hayley would go from making toast or pop-tarts to braiding Hope's hair to helping her put on her boots, to then helping her put her coat and then down the flights of stairs all whilst reciting her spelling words with her. Once Hayley had dropped Hope at school, she would then go to work herself, depending on the day of the week she'd either be at the bar or at the gym training wolves.

As they walked down the staircase, something was different.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish it wasn't me, I watched her sleep beside me, a perfect mixture of Klaus and I. I was lonely, I was left to raise our daughter as her father rotted in a wall and her family slept in coffins. Finding a cure will be the death of me.

I knew I shouldn't have read the letter that Klaus had written Hope - I wasn't going to read it, when I first found it in the nappy bag, I eye balled it for a few weeks, between gas station stops and toilet breaks; I somehow had found myself thumbing it. We were on a highway between one city and the next, it was pelting down. The rain was furious, from the radio it had explained that a bad storm was coming in our direction. I was anxious about driving this ridiculously big rig through the wet weather so I was going to pull over at the next gas station or motel we came across.

'Bens Road House & Bed' in six miles, thank god we were close to somewhere! Hope was now awake beside me, but I knew with her weak bladder we were definitely going to need to stop here and call it a night. I had started toilet training her the minute we left New Orleans. Successfully, she has only had a few accidents.

I pulled in, and attempted to reverse the semi-trailer, I thought to myself "who am I kidding" we jumped out, and went to the only semi in the empty lot and knocked on the cabin door.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, do you mind reversing my truck?" I asked with a smile, I'm absolutely crap at flirting. He looked about 50, skinny with a cap and long navy work pants.

"Well hello there little lady, of course but only if you let me buy you a drink" he said with a smirk.

I looked down at hope, I had her plastered to my hip, and I smiled "Sorry, no drinking for me"

He was persistent, as he started climbing down the stairs of his truck "that's alright, sometimes a little drink for the baby will help her sleep" he smirked

"I'm really sorry, I'm not interested. Do you mind reversing it or not?" I was getting fed up.

He looked me over, very obvious to take notice of my body and measure my strength. I suddenly regretted my decision not to just leave the truck the way it was, I wasn't looking for a fight tonight, but it was becoming apparent I was definitely going to have one.

"Look little lady, tit for tat, I do you a favour, you do me a favour" he smiled seedily. "Look its fine don't worry about it" I started walking away, he grabbed my arm that was loose and turned me around with force that I could only assume would be an attempt to intimidate me. I awkwardly with the one arm placed Hope on the ground "Hope cover your ears and close your eyes for mummy".

"What the-"before he could finish his sentence I had grabbed his arm that was holding me and spun him around so hard his arm was placed in a hold that if I pulled a little more would break it. He whimpered "what's that, tit for tat? You might want to rethink that" he struggled as he tried to loosen my grip which made me angrier, I tightened a little harder, "look; at this rate you are not going anywhere." I spat at him. He attempted to turn his head "Let me go you little bitch" I smiled at his response; "Do not make me hurt you" I would really be doing a favour to society. I was hungry; I hadn't eaten in a few days. "when I get loose I will kill you and that little girl" he hissed through pain, I knew and he knew that he wasn't a match for me. I lowered my head to his neck and bit into him whilst using my right hand to muffle his scream. To be completely honest, it excited me.

I bent down to Hopes level and placed my hands to her arms and lowered them, she looked straight over to the body. Although she's not old enough to understand, a wave of guilt washed over me.

"Okay, mum is just going to take her new friend over there, and I want you to stay right here okay." I said in a gentle tone that I hoped she'd understand as I pointed around the front of his truck. She nodded back at me. I dragged the body around the truck and up the ladder of the drivers side door and left it there, opening the glove compartment, I grabbed the wallet 'Michael Elliot' it read on his driver's licences – "Nice to meet you Michael Elliot" I smiled down at the now dead body. He had $400 in notes, score?

I jumped down the ladder almost bounced around the semi to where I had left Hope, picker her up I smiled and asked her "French fries?"

We walked into the road house, the waitress walked straight up to us. "What can I get you ladies" she smiled over at my daughter. "Two milkshakes and I'll have a burger and fries, she'll have the nuggets and fries" This had become such a ritual to us that it almost seemed semi normal. Over our milkshakes we conversed about how her knight toy definitely did not need to have mushed up fries in its mouth. Hope was definitely Klaus' daughter, she looked me with an ease of stubbornness as I told her to stop making a mess. A hint of the devil within she smiled, "no" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your dad would have laughed at this and had some sort of lengthy remark on how you are his daughter" I sighed, I missed the banter. I missed laughing, it was moments like this I truly cherished now. Moments where I could look at my daughter and not feel so lonely.

I walked to the counter and asked the same lady that had served us, "Did you have a room available?"

"Of course, double or single?" she said as she took my I.D. to take down the details

"single is fine"

She passed me the room key "room 33, if you walk around the building there's another building with rooms" – I picked up Hope, although forever the independent – a mix between Klaus and I, wanted to walk.

I jiggled the key around and got the door open. I remembered instantly of a time when Klaus, Hope and I had left New Orleans together, we had stayed at multiple hotels like this. Small and dodgy to Klaus' dismay. Hope knew the routine by now, she popped her toy on the bed and smiled over at me. "Okay, shower time and than bed?" I swooped her up and walked over to the bathroom, placing her in the closed lid of the toilet, I stripped her down as the shower ran. Tweeking with the water tempreture "hot! hot! hot" she winced as I popped her down into the combined tub shower combo.

A little while later, she was sound asleep with the radio on a low volume. I grabbed the bottle of wine I had put with our bags and plomped myself down on the bathroom floor. I'd spent a lot of nights like this. Bottle of wine in hand, just crying. I didn't just cry because I was lonely, I cried for my daughter who had lost her father, I cried for myself, I cried because I missed Elijah, I cried because Jackson had died because of me.

I remember I was on my third glass, I looked over at the nappy bag from the bathroom floor. I saw the letter, I took it everywhere, worried that I would loose it before Hope had the chance to read it. I learnt over, thumbing it. I contemplated, should I put it down? I needed something tonight. I needed to feel close to him. I needed him that moment I sunk my teeth into that repulsive man. I needed a reminder of why I was doing this, why I needed to keep going.

 _My dearest Hope,_

 _I do not know how this will find you; as a child full of wonder, a teenager full of opinions; or a woman with the world at her feet. I write to tell you that I love you and to explain that in our families' darkest hour, I was called upon to save my siblings. And so I did. Please do not mourn me, whatever pain I endure I do so in service of those I love. My sole regret is that I will be away from you. Be good to your mother, I draw comfort knowing that she will protect you and I know that she will not rest until our family is reunited. Until then, my sacrifice will allow you to grow. Become the beautiful daughter I can now only imagine. Please know you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You are and always will be our hope._

Like a moth to the flame, I looked over at our daughter as I folded the letter neatly back up. It worked, Klaus had always had this way about making me feel mad, angry and calm all at the same time, throughout our history together. I can't even count the amount of time's I've wanted to kill him, but I can count the amount of time's I've wanted to remind him that I'll always be there. I will always be his equal. This was a moment when I realised that I'll forever be linked to him through Hope.

I went over to our daughter, sleeping soundly between a mix of different blankets, completely at peace. I looked over at her, and stayed that way for most of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hayley Marshall?" as she took off her motor bike helmet, revealing long blond messy hair. The helmet had left an uncomfortable dent in her forehead, this young woman couldn't have been any more than twenty years old. She had an athletic body clad in jeans and a zip up jacket. I measured her strength, I could take her. "whose asking?" Hope simultaneously moved behind me, as I stepped my foot backwards ready for impact. "I'm Dru" I looked at her awaiting explanation, "and you must be Hope Mikaelson" the zippers on her jacket jingling as she crouched down to Hope's height. "How do you know who we are, _who are you_ " I asked as I stepped back once again to have at least an arm's length between us. She took off her gloves slowly, "look I'm not here to start trouble, I'm a wolf" I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, she smiled up at me from her crouched height.

"I think I can help with your situation, if you're still trying to get the Mikaelson's back?"

It had been five years, five long years of no one helping me. I had spent five years trying to find an answer on how in the hell I was going to cure Elijah and Kol, find an antidote for Freya and Rebekah and somehow in the midst of that work out how I was going to get Klaus from behind a wall. I don't trust her.

She was still crouched, using speed, I grabbed her by the throat and threw her hard against the back of the door of our building. "WHO TOLD YOU WHERE TO FIND US" I harshly spat at her neck, contemplating, should I end her life right now? "let go of me! I promise I'm not here to start trouble" she was clawing at my wrist, thrashing her legs around, "PLEASE LET GO OF ME, I JUST WANT TO HELP" I tightened my grip "who told you where to find us" – she was gasping for air, slowly losing momentum behind her clawing. "Mary" she whispered, she was teary now. I squeezed harder, how on earth did she know Mary. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MARY" I squeezed harder banging her head against the back of the door. She had lost consciousness, I let her drop, she fell like a bag of bricks to the ground. I peered down at her body, contemplating my next move.

"I promise I didn't tell anyone at school" Hope pulled at my jacket, and then it hit me, once again I had put my daughter in a violent situation. She had watched me loose it _again_. "I know you didn't, help mum get our new friend upstairs". "no school today?" I could hear the hopefulness in her voice as she grabbed the helmet that our new friend had dropped, "don't forget the gloves" I smiled back at her as I threw the body over my shoulder, she was actually really light, I shifted her weight so I could walk up the stairs bags in one hand a body in the other. Just as we got to the top of the stairs our neighbour came out of her door, "Ms Oydon, Hi! Drunk family members hey!" to be completely honest this wasn't the first time she had caught me bringing an unconscious body up the stairs… She was at least seventy, walking stick, thick rim glasses, the perfect neighbour with three cats that Hope had named Cat 1, Cat 2 and Cat 3. "Hope!" she greeted my daughter with open arms, my daughter dropped everything "Ms Oydon!" she wrapped her little arms around the elderly lady.

We had met Ms Oydon as soon as we moved in, she was cranky that we were making too much noise trying to get furniture up the stairs. She smacked her walking stick against the wall "YOUR MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE WITH ALL THAT" she yelled, for a tiny lady, she had a voice. The landlord had given us the names of the two neighbours we were sharing the same floor with, Ms Oydon was described by him as a sweet old lady, boy was he wrong. She is grouchy, angry and strong willed. When she fell down the stairs, she wouldn't let me feed her my blood, which to me was a surprise, how did this bat shit crazy lady know what a vampire is. I went into panic mode and compelled her to forget I had offered it. Although now with time and the things she's witnessed me doing, I genuinely wouldn't be surprised if she was on vervain and pretends my compulsion worked.

Ms Oydon released Hope from her grip and looked at me "Hayley" she remarked looking me over, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hope, open the door, quick" she grabbed the emergency key from under the mat that reads 'welcome' quickly unlocking the door. I dumped new-friend-Dru on the sofa and went to the sink, opening the cupboard doors underneath, I was definitely going to need duct tape for this one. Hope had occupied herself in her room, I knew there was a reason I had decided that she needed a television.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my handbag, multi-tasking had easily become my favourite personal skill, being a mother and a hybrid was like a juggling game that I had mastered. Those first few months of just Hope and I were hard, I had no one to depend on. The hunger, the anger. It was just me and her, that was something I had to learn to do on my own. I struggled, I really did.

I dragged one of our dining chairs over to the middle of the lounge, I grabbed our new friend by the arm and plonked her on the chair, straightening her up, her hair was everywhere. I started taping her arms to the chair handles, she beginning to stir but not enough to be completely conscious and I definitely needed to tape faster. I started to call Mary, how could Mary have been so stupid to have told someone where we were. "Hayley, I'm assuming your calling because of Dru" – "good, great, you know her, who is she?" there was something about Mary's voice that alarmed me. I was never sure if it was in regards to my connection to Jackson and the Pack or if it was that I just missed her and New Orleans. "She's a Wolf Hayley, she has information about Marcel and she said she'd only tell you." Ok, she can't be trusted. I paced, my hand was against my head, I walked over to Hope's bedroom "I'm just going to close this door, okay?".

"What do you mean she has information about Marcel?" I was pacing now. "I don't know; she seems trust worthy otherwise I would never have told her where you were Hayley". I was getting frustrated now "Why would you send her to me, your putting Hope in danger", just as I finished that sentence her phone dropped out, I spent about ten minutes trying to get a hold of her again to no prevail.

I walked over to the kitchen sink, I needed answers _now_. I filled a glass up with water, walked over to her and splashed her "Time to wake up.", she jolted.

 **Hey reader friends, I hope this chapter was okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dru jolted awake, looking down she noticed instantly the tape that was binding her to the chair "What are you doing!" Dru started to struggle, attempting too free herself from the tape that had her glued to the wooden chair. "Let's try again, who are you?" Hayley asked, bending to Dru's level, piercing her blue eyes with her own hazel eyes. "I told you, I can help you". Hayley strolled back to the kitchen, "that's funny, where were you five years ago?", a reasonable question Hayley thought to herself. Internally, Hayley was confused, why would this girl come out of the wood work now claiming to know information about Marcel, how could she? She knew Marcel ran a very tight crowd now, it was almost impossible to infiltrate.

"If you hadn't knocked me out so abruptly, I could have told you that I know Mary, and the pack" she sighed, leaning back into the chair, she ceased her struggling, knowing full well from the tone that Hayley Marshall was using, she was not going to be getting out of this chair for a while. "I have that part covered," Hayley sighed "What do you know about Marcel". "Well… I thought it was important for you to know that the regent and Marcel are not getting along at the moment" Dru informed in a very matter of fact way, Hayley laughed out loud "and you are an idiot, let me give you a history lesson, Vincent helped Marcel put my family in coffins". "Thank you, but what I'm trying to say is you may be able to ask for Vincent's help in removing them from the coffins" and that's when Hayley realised this girl actually had no new information that was going to help her. "Okay, what is the real reason you've come all the way here looking for me, because I know that telling me something that I already know was not." Hayley sighed, she didn't have time for this, she needed to get Hope to school, she needed to go and visit a witch she had discovered in Hell's Kitchen and she had to grocery shop.

"I swear, that's why I am here. I also know that Marcel has a new girlfriend, who seems to be an older vampire as well. She may be the weakness to take him down" she exclaimed trying to get Hayley's attention, Hayley was staring absent minded out of the bay windows.

"Okay, Dru. You are not getting it, I don't want to take Marcel down, I couldn't give a shit about New Orleans. What I need is cures, what I need is a powerful witch not a fight. What I need is you to please tell me the real reason you've come all the way here" Hayley questioned, raising her voice, her temper rising, as her hybrid eyes started to show themselves.

"Okay, okay. I'm a Paxon. I needed to meet you for _your blood_."

* * *

 **Klaus POV, three years previously.**

Something about watching Hayley, in the first few years of Hope's life, raise her on her own. Tonight it was cold, the snow had fallen like a veil on New York City. Hayley held Hope in own are and the keys, grocery bags and nappy bag in the other. Hayley was getting good; she was now able to easily juggle Hope comfortably. I watched on as Hope sneezed into Hayley's chest, she was coming down with a cold. Hayley sensed it as soon as she had picked her up from day care that day, she had stopped at the pharmacy, and bought the entire store out of children's cough medicine.

"Okay baby, just one more minute" I could hear the urgency in Hayley's voice as she attempted to open the front door to a new apartment they were renting.

Hope sneezed again, just as they had passed the threshold. "Okay, here we go" she plopped Hope on the kitchen counter as she started to place the groceries strategically into the small pantry. She started to look through all of the drawers, I knew the medicine syringe was in the third drawer, to the right of the kitchen, but Hayley didn't. "Damn it, where is it!" Hope was beginning to cry, her nose had redden, both from the cold of the snow fall, and her newly discovered flu symptoms. "third drawer Hayley, to the right love" I whispered, knowing full well that she couldn't hear me. I was but a fly on the wall.

Hope continued to whimper, she was unwell. I could hear the wheezing within her body as she took a shallow breath. I knew Hayley could too.

Okay, here we go, she had found it. Like lightening she quickly forced Hope to slurp up some of the pink substance. "there we go" I could tell this was a proud moment, as she placed her hands on her hips and watched for a reaction. Hope began to cry momentarily, watching our little girl cough and cry simultaneously was not a sight I enjoyed. Hayley picked up Hope from the counter cooing, attempting to sooth her "come on sweetie, let's try something else" not really talking to our daughter, but to herself. She was now in the bathroom, running a hot bath, she had turned on the bathroom heater for warmth as they waiting for the tub to fill.

Hayley stripped Hope and placed her in the tub, washing her and cooing her. I knew that Hayley was using the steam from the hot water to attempt to open up Hope's lungs. She spent about an hour in there, filling the tub up with hot water consistently as Hope resumed playing with her bath toys, she was beginning to see colour come back into their daughter's face. "come on sweetie, let's get you out and into bed." She soothed, letting the water out.

Quickly she removed Hope from the tub, dressed her and placed her in her crib. Hope was asleep within a few minutes, and Hayley quietly removed herself from her nursery making sure that she didn't awaken Hope with any sudden movement.

I watched as Hayley went to the kitchen, looking into the fridge, there was but one option, a glass of wine. She poured herself a glass, taking a sip she smiled. She refilled, generously. Although this felt like a triumphant glass of wine, not a bitter-alone wine.

She walked straight to the bathroom, she refilled the tub.

She peeled her jacket off, placing it in the hamper, her boots were next. She removed her white Henley and peeled away her blue jeans. I had seen her in under garments before, but there was something different about her in this moment. I could tell as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was proud. She removed her necklace, and her undergarments. Naked, she caressed her body. She straightened and rubbed slowly down from the middle of her spine, to her bottom, and then around to the front of her hips. She had bruising along her rib cage from a fight she had had with another vampire earlier that week. She winced as she caressed the delicate area below her breast. Her nipples had hardened, peeking, although was it the cold or pure arousal? she caressed them, slowly with a whole palm gasping at the contact. She cupped her breast, massaging them, mouth agar, she smiled. Sighing she ran her hands slowly down her stomach, light strokes.

She lent over, I watched on as she took another sip.

She lowered herself into the tub, this felt too intimate to watch.

I continued on, watching her as she smiled at the delight of submerging navel down into the warm water, she grabbed the loafer, added vanilla body wash, she began with her arms, slowly dragging the loafer over, paying special attention to her inner forearms, she began reaching over her shoulder to her back, circular motions, she sighed in relief, she moved onto the left side, and repeated, she began over her collar bones, and then delicately over her breast, paying special attention to her peeks, she laid back into the tub, in circular motions, she made her way down her navel, making sure not to miss a patch, she raised her leg out of the water, and raised It to the side of the tub, her legs were open as she caressed her inner thigh, mouth slightly open, and eyes closed she lowered her hand closer and closer to her apex. She hadn't had time like this to herself in a very long time. Hayley was exquisite.

I looked away, shying away from seeing her in that moment. I looked in on our daughter, she was as beautiful as she had always been. She was sleeping soundly on her stomach; exactly how Hayley slept.

* * *

 **Hi hello, hey. Sorry it has been a while since I have written, hope this chapter was okay!**


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment for Hayley to register that she had said Paxon. "A Paxon? Do I look stupid?" Hayley spat at the young woman.

"I'm telling the truth, I am a Paxon, and if you'd untie me, I'll prove it." She sighed.

"I don't have time for this. I don't care who you are, or what pack your from. Why do you want my blood?" Hayley questioned, again crouching to the young woman's eye level.

"It's not actually your blood we're after, we need your daughters blood." she said nervously, through long eyelashes, it was almost as if she knew what was coming.

The young woman did not even have time to blink before Hayley had pulled a knife from her boot and held it to her throat. "Excuse me" she breathed, if she wasn't mad before, she was definitely mad now.

Dru leaned back in the chair trying desperately to give distance between her and the blade that breathed life or death for her, "Please, I didn't come here to hurt your daughter. I just need a few drops"

"I wouldn't care if it was a hair on her head, I'm definitely going to kill you now." slowly he held the blade, drawing blood, Hayley's eyes turned a vibrant yellow. This was Hayley's favourite part of a kill, although usually it was fangs to throat, teeth to artery.

"PLEASE STOP" Dru screamed desperately, although in a way this aroused Hayley, was it wrong for her to get off on the kill? slowly Hayley came down to her neck, breathing in the smell of fresh blood. This side of Hayley was different, she measured her throat, watching the small drops of blood slowly move down the column of flesh to meet her collar.

"PLEASE" Hayley could sense the desperation and fear in her, she could hear her heart thumping. Hayley licked her lips, delicately, smiling, the trickling on blood inviting her, enticing her.

"Mum…" Hayley flinched, as quick as she had succumbed to her trance, she snapped right back out of it. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" she turned to her daughter, making sure to cover up the mess she had made of Dru's neck, standing between her young daughter and the woman she had tied to the chair in the middle of the living room.

"My show stopped…" Hayley could hear the curiosity in her daughters voice as she tried to look around Hayley. "Okay.. How about we go over to Ms Oydon's today instead, I'm sure she'll have a few things for you to do for her" faking enthusiasm, Hayley walked straight to Hope, lightly trying to persuade her to walk towards her bedroom. "Does that mean I get to play with her tea set?"

"Absolutely, grab your things, we're going to have a tea party at Ms Oydons!" Hayley wisked Hope to the kitchen area, taking a different route to the main exit of the apartment, not wanting her daughter to come into contact with the woman tied to the chair. "Do you think that woman will be here when I get home?" hayley did not have an answer for her daughter, hell had her daughter not came out when she did chances are there wouldn't have been anyone there in ten minutes. Knocking hard, she could hear Ms Oydon coming through her house, muttering away begrudgingly.

Opening up the door, Ms Oydon gave a quick cranky look at Hayley and smiled down at Hope, not looking away from Hope, "I'm assuming things became messy Hayley" as she grabbed hold of Hope's hand, inviting her in. "You could say that, I'll be back soon sweetie" Hayley murmured down to her daughter who had now taken hold of the neighbours hand.

With a loud thud, Ms Oydon locked all eight locks to her front door.

Hayley made her way back into the apartment, taking in a deep breathe, she was not going to loose control this time. She could do this.

"I need to know why you want me daughters blood" She breathed, trying not to get angry at the simple thought.

"We're trying to break a curse that was put on our pack, we need a powerful witch to perform the spell. A Mikaelson witch and we're fresh out of them with all the Mikaelsons' dead now." Dru said loosely, she had obviously became light headed from the loss of blood. It filled Hayley's nostrils like a moth to the flame.

"They are not dead." Hayley bellowed, they weren't dead… just not here.

"Your daughter will not need to perform the spell, or be anywhere near it. Our witch needs her blood due to the mystical energy connected to it." she breathed, sensing that Hayley had calmed down, she was not trying to reason. Leaning forward, attempting to be sincere.

"Can you please explain to me why I should help you?" Hayley again crouching down to level with the young werewolf. "Because you use to be a wolf too Hayley, and I know you know what it feels like not to see your family for a month at a time." Hayley had to give it to her, she knew where to stick the pin.

Hayley breathed, running her hand through her hair. She looked around her apartment, considering her options here. When did she go so off course? Away from her roots. When did she become something that sometime's she couldn't recognise in the mirror. She didn't have a rebuttal for what Dru had said so Hayley huffed, leant over and smiled. "Your right, I use to be. Unless you have something for us to gain, you can find another Mikaelson witch."

"I don't have anything to offer you" Dru said, saddened, Hayley could hear the disappointment in her voice. "What do you want?" Dru questioned. "I want my daughter to have a family." for the first time in a long time Hayley was honest with someone. That's what she wanted, she wanted her family back. "I have a witch, she might be able to help right?" Hopefulness spilling out of every word. Treading lightly, "Your daughter is a Mikaelson right? is there not a way they can loop hole that?" and now Hayley knew this woman was clutching at straws.

"I need to meet this witch and my daughter does not come."

Klaus POV - six years earlier.

They were sleeping soundly, Hayley had her left arm draped around our daughter, surrounded by a mountain of pillows and a fortress of blankets. I watched over them, although we were not being followed, enemies were coming. The way Hope smiled in her sleep, even as a toddler, beautiful as ever, our daughter was exquisite, mesmerising. Both mother and daughter slept like twins, both on their stomachs.

I slowly and very quietly removed my bottle of scotch from our travel bag, gently pouring myself a drink in a tumbler glass from the cupboard of the little kitchenette that was built into hotel room. Paying special attention on now making too much movement, I knew how difficult it could be to get Hope back to sleep.

I placed myself back to where I had been, glancing back over at Hayley and Hope I notice Hayley stir slightly, holding my breathe I watch as she settles back into her slumber.

A few days ago we had agreed to work together, not by my rules, not by her's but by ours. It felt almost like a clean slate. I trusted her, more than she knew. She glanced over at me, as I took a mouthful of my drink, she had woken. She smiled, looking between our daughter and I. I smiled back at her, getting up, I came across the room. I looked down at them as Hayley ever so slightly removed her arm from around our daughter, I stroked Hope's forehead.

"What were you staring at?" she whispered softly, breaking eye contact.

"Hope and yourself sleep at precisely the same angle, I've noticed it before, but she truly is your daughter" I smiled down at her, as she effortlessly removed herself from the mattress without awakening Hope.

She reddened at my words, "Do we?"

I smiled "You do"

She walked to the kitchenette, also grabbing a glass and pouring herself a drink. "Do you want to sit outside?" she asked knowingly, she knew if we continued in this room talking we'd have more trouble on our hands. I followed her out onto the balcony, we were only a floor up but it was enough height to give us a view of the car park and an easy exit if need be.

We closed over the door, jamming the door with a loose toy of Hope's. She smiled over at me, as she sat down on a decking chair perched under the window, she folded her right leg under her body, which what I would assume was an attempt to get comfortable. "How is everyone back home?" she wondered, taking a swig of her drink. I knew her real question had been "How is Elijah?"

"They will be okay, Finn has returned." I spoke with hesitation. Although I was to trust Hayley, I worried telling her Elijah was in potential danger may lead her back to New Orleans and I was finally getting comfortable traveling with her. "Interesting…" she commented, looking across the car park, focusing, although thinking internally at the same time.

"I don't want to pry Klaus but what happened with Cami?" I looked at her, her boldness surprising me. We had never spoken of love between us.

"She did not want to know me." I commented, sternly. I didn't want to speak about it, especially with her.

"you cannot give-up on her Klaus, she loves you." I looked over at her, was this Hayley's attempt to become personal with me? We had never spoken about feelings between us. Wanting to change the subject I questioned "so hard hitting, bar dancing Hayley, tell me more about this" I smiled over at her. She retreated, laughing. "Oh god, I was a mess."

"Oh pray tell, don't be shy love"

Hesitating, she looked at her glass, swirling it. "Well there was a lot of this" she laughed

"Hollis looked out for me, I was wild." she took a breath, "I originally came here as an orphan, I had just triggered my curse. I was looking for a pack, you know what it's like. Something pulls you. Although I didn't belong, I knew the pack were good people. They took me in without second guess."

"And how did you get to dancing on bars?" I side glanced at her, taking my own cup into my hand.

"What can I say, it was a boring town. I had to let off steam somehow" She glanced over at me hesitating, wondering if she may have painted a picture of herself. She was smiling, embarrassed.

"I think we would have gotten along swimmingly at a time like that" I laughed with her

"Well, you did meet me at a time like that" she commented, reddening at the cheeks.

"The interesting thing, when I saw that painting, I did see something that resided within me" she said, looking down into her drink, reminiscing

It was my turn to be embarrassed, I knew where her mind had gone, remember that night was something that I had in way distanced from our relationship. Although intimate, I felt more connected to her now as parents than I had that night.

"Memory lane hey" I smiled over at her "okay, we're not speaking about this" she grimaced.

"Oh why not love, this seems like something that we may need to discuss, since you brought it up" adding a bit of tension to our mix wasn't something I intentionally had wanted to do, but she looked at me. We stayed staring at one another for a moment before she broke eye contact. "Something tells me, we shouldn't have that conversation" she smiled down at her glass.

"ah maybe, it seems that there are two sides to you" I commented, maybe not to her, but rather to myself.

"I guess there is" she smiled over at me, "although we're a lot alike, you and I." she paraphrased what I had once spoken to her.

"I guess we are" I smiled, knowingly.

"Do you regret it?" I asked

"Regret being wild? or regret this?" she pointed between us. "you tell me" I questioned, did I really want the answer. "I regret putting Jack through what I did. I regret dancing on tables and drinking my weight in moonshine, I regret a lot of things Klaus, but the answer to your question, I do not regret what we created."

This conversation had gone in an entirely different direction to what it had once been. I smiled, feeling that sense of pure enlightenment.

She smiled over at me. "I'm glad we're here Klaus… but I am hungry"

"We shall feast tomorrow, Hollis has offered to take Hope" I glanced over at her. My mind went elsewhere, I thought about when she had first turned, months after we had left Hope in Rebekah's capable hands, Hayley had wanted blood.

She left me at that, she unfolded her legs, drank the rest of her drink and walked lightly inside, making sure not to close the door behind her in order for myself to get back in. I sat there pondering. I could count on one hand the amount of time's we had connected, talked.

 **Hey! Hi! Hello reader friends, I hope this is making sense and not confusing everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Current time - Klaus POV**

I watched as Hayley made her way down to the storage container in an empty lot down town that she had left my siblings in slumber. She was walking, keys jingling, clad in her staple: jeans, boots, a white shirt and a hooded jacket unzipped. The way she swayed her hips was mesmerising, I watched as she bent down and unlocked the storage container. The roller door getting stuck like it always did, surprising her each and every time. She gave it a good shove, and it wouldn't budge like usual. She crouched down and went in, turning the light to her left on. Closing in on the first coffin to her left, she unlatched it, smiling down she lowered her gaze to Freya.

"So, I think I have a solution. Maybe…" She paused, running her hand across my older sisters cheek. Hayley knew this was not a good idea. I had watched her too long that I knew she had another plan up her sleeve for when Dru brought her in contact with the witch that she promised. Hayley was a mirror, I paralleled with her thought process. I knew she was not going to trust this werewolf, whether it tugged at her heart strings or not, the young woman's story hit home for Hayley, I knew that, but she was smarter than that now. She had told me that kindness was not weakness, but I knew her well enough now that kindness did not come easy for her anymore. She had been shot down too often than not.

She was angry, resourceful, she was the mother of my daughter. Untrusting and vibrant. I watched as she closed the lid to Freya, a longing look in her eyes. She hadn't been teary in a long time. She moved to the next, Elijah. "Hi" she beamed down at him. A jealous pang shot through me, nothing in comparison to the physical pain I was enduring at Marcel's hand, but a red hot poker of jealousy nonetheless. I remembered the few nights we had spent together, wrapped in one another. She stroked his face, gently, intimately, a sad smile brewing on her face. She knew, as much as I knew that whatever plan she had was not going to run smoothly. She closed the lid with a thud.

My dear little sister was next, she opened the coffin, beaming down. Over the years alone, she had found solace in talking to Rebekah, telling her everything. I remember when she thanked her for those first few months of Hope's life.

I remembered a time she had visited my siblings a year ago "Us girls have to stick together, that's what I told her to get her to school, can you believe that?" she commented to Rebekah back then. "I explained that you told me that, that's what kept me going". And years before that, as she poured another glass of scotch. "This is hard Rebekah, I want your brother here… I shouldn't have to do this alone, he should be seeing her first day at school…" She had been sad that night. She had looked at Rebekah, hoping, clutching at straws wishing for a reply. Of course she never did reply, even when Hayley got angry, over the years I had watched as Hayley would lose it, ripping the coffins apart, frustrated. I remember her sitting within the rumple, sad, overcome with grief. "Why did you all leave me. I can't do this alone!" She had yelled. "Why!"

But todays she was confident yet teary, it was late afternoon. "Hey, so when I get you all back, your on babysitting duty, I need a night out" she commented down at Rebekah. "I mean I saved your asses five years later, right, that has to mean something" she laughed, blurry eyed. She looked down at Rebekah, longingly. "I'll see you soon, I hope" and closed the lid gently.

As she crouched out of the container, she took one look back at the four coffins that were placed in a row. "See you all soon" she spoke clearly. Closing the roller door down, she locked it with ease, she walked slowly back to the car. Hesitating, she opened up the car door, contemplating to return back to the container? She closed the door behind her and muttered to herself "get a grip".

She sat motionless in the car, thinking, calculating and then she breathed in slowly, she let that breathe out and looked around hitting the stirring wheel hard. She was trying to hold back tears, "god!" she sighed. "what the hell am I going to do" she spoke aloud to herself. She went searching for the keys which had went abroad when she had hit the stirring wheel, finding them between the drivers and passenger's seat she popped them in the ignition, starting the car, cleaning her eyes she began to drive back to the apartment.

When she returned to the apartment, her hostage was still strapped to the chair. "Are you ever going to sticky-tape me?" Dru asked through her teeth, struggling to get out of the binding's. "Not yet, I need to make sure my daughter is away and safe" Hayley explained from the kitchen as she made poured herself a glass of blood from the fridge. "I wont harm your daughter!" the woman exclaimed. "Maybe not, but I'm not willing to take that chance" Hayley explained taking a sip of her beverage. I had taught her a thing or two I thought to myself. "I promise you, I wont" but it fell on deafened ears. Hayley was calculated and stubborn, she was never going to let that woman a inch of freedom if she knew our daughter could be accessed.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere" Hayley beamed at the woman in her living room, laughing at her own joke. The woman just huffed.

I watched as Hayley went into Hope's bedroom and began packing our daughter an over night bag, although what she was packing was at least a few days worth of clothing. She included the toy I had carved for her and my letter. Whatever she was planning was big. She got straight on the phone when she was out of ear shot "Hi, I'm going to drop Hope to you tonight if that's okay" she spoke clearly and with certainty, her softness breathed through that though, she was speaking to Hollis. I always knew when she was speaking to him, she had history in her voice whenever she spoke to him. There was a knowing and trust behind every sentence. As she hung up from him, she packed the last of Hope's things.

Walking out of our daughters bedroom, the woman in the living room pipped up "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE" she was beginning to sound like a teenager, I thought to myself.

"Calm down, I'll be back soon" Hayley exclaimed as she once again grabbed her keys and left the apartment with the woman tied to the chair. She walked over to Ms. Oydons door, taking a deep breath she knocked. She could hear on the other side of the door her daughter "Ms Oydon I think my mums here!" she spoke. Within a few minutes, the door unlatched and opened "Bye little miss" Ms Oydon said, looking down at Hope "and Hayley" she murmured.

Our daughter made eye contact with the bag "oh no where am I going" she commented grabbing at the bag "It's a surprise!" Hayley laughed.

 **Six years previously**

"Something caught your fancy love?" Klaus said startling her out of her trance. "Very funny" she said looking away from him sheepishly. Playing with her sleeve she shifted her weight in the arm chair that she had made herself comfortable in. She had been staring at him sleeping, embarrassed she now couldn't make eye contact with him. Over the past few weeks Hayley and Klaus had easily fallen into a ritual of cheap banter and underlining comments with double meanings. Klaus was propped up on the hotels pillows almost in a sitting position with Hope folded comfortable within his arm, safe and sound, fast asleep. This is going to be a hard one to get out of he had thought to himself.

Klaus slowly removed himself, ever so gently from the bed without awakening their ever growing daughter. He inspected his stealth, Hope was still asleep in a foetal position wrapped around the pillow completely unfazed that he had removed himself. He walked confidently over to where Hayley was sitting, she continued to not make eye contact with him looking down at her book that she must have been reading prior to Klaus falling asleep himself. As he leant down over her to reach for his telephone that was laying on charge behind her he felt her breath hitch. She huffed as she noticed it herself, annoyed with herself she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Stop it" she commented as he lingered over her, looking through his messages. "Oh I'm sorry, am I in your personal space?" he asked faking innocence. "Look, last night was an accident" she said rolling her eye's, now looking at him hovering above her. The way she had her hair in a top knot had exposed the long columns of her neck. Klaus' eyes lingered over her neck, and she could sense his heart beating faster. She shoved him off, noting that she wasn't the one huffing in embarrassment.

He laughed, as she moving to the newest hotel's kitchenette to grab a blood bag out of the fridge. Ripping apart the top, she grabbed another for herself and a bag for Klaus, "Are you hungry?" she said offering him the bag. "This is ridiculous" he commented as he took the bag off of her, replicating the way Hayley had initially ripped the top. She made her way to the balcony door, noting to look back and question whether Klaus was going to follow. He smiled, it had fast become a ritual for them. Drive 10 hours, shower, put Hope to sleep and than have a night cap on a balcony in a new state.

"Tell me something" she started, settling herself into the lengthy bench chair, leg folded under her as she sipped at her second blood bag, "favourite place traveled?" she asked glancing at him, he settled into his chair, taking a deep breathe out he smiled "that's an easy one, Scandinavia, Norway in particular." she looked at him surprised "why are you looking at me like that?" he wondered, "it just surprises me that you would go there" he laughed at her response "why is that?" he asked curiously, raising an eye brow "isn't that strange to visit there?" she questioned, "I wanted to visit a place where my family were happy" he commented, he continued "While I was growing up, I was curious, what had made my father so hard? I wanted to know a place that my father wasn't the Mikael I grew to know" he said looking down into Hayley's eye's sincerely. "you shouldn't call him that" she replied with hesitation. She had looked away, "he isn't your father.", he looked at her, repeating what he had said to her long ago "He was the only father I knew".

She didn't comment, she just looked at him. He looked away, not wanting to show the hurt and loss that he felt still 1000 years later towards Mikael. Breaking the ice, Hayley leaned over and touched his knee "It is okay to be sad, I understand" she said. He thought about her words, her parents were murdered when she was just a baby, she was than abandoned again at thirteen, he looked at her wondering, how did she trust anybody?

"You will always have me, Hayley" he said spaced together, making sure she completely understood his words.

Later that night, Hayley had fallen asleep on the bed beside Hope, she had been reading a journal and had fallen prey with the book laying open against her stomach. He removed it gently and noticed her shirt slightly lifted revealing her taunt stomach. Flashbacks of caressing intimately Hayley's stomach flashed within his mind as he lifted the comforter over her and his daughter. He remembered a time before Hope, before New Orleans, before the mess. He walked away, noting now was a good time to freshen up. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a towel, clicking the door behind him gently, he began to remove his clothing. First his boots, socks and jeans, slowly unbuttoning the top of his Henley, he pulled the shift over his head. He looked into the mirror.

He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature appropriately.

Inconsistency to his thoughts, he decided to give himself away to his pursuer, to exhaustion, to be dead the world before the rest of him pulled apart. He washed away the guilt from the day, he was guilty of the cargo he carried, the family he promised to keep safe yet was not delivering. He thought about the mother of his child, a hybrid now, not wanting any part of this life, the mother that he removed the right to watch her own daughter grow a few months back. She had never turned her back on him, no matter what he had done to her. She proved herself time and time again as his equal yet it is only now that he has completely succumbed to her. She was mesmerising, her nature so pure and rich. Klaus had never noticed it the way he noticed it now within the last two weeks of traveling together. He remembered when she had gotten married, she had looked at him for approval. When she had broken-down with him about their daughter being gone. Hayley was vulnerable, strong, kind and caring. Watching her help that young girl transitioning, made him realise just how much he cared for her and her opinion of him.

It was easy to fall prey to her, she was broken and strong, a queen.

Finishing up shaving, he noticed he had forgotten his under shirt. He opened the bathroom door, and noticed Hayley must have woken as she was no longer in the bed, shirtless he came out of the bathroom searching for her. She was leaning over the travel bag shirtless herself, his breath hitched as he watched her. "What are you staring at?" she asked not looking at him, he cleared his throat "do you ever sleep properly?" he asked, dodging her original question "don't answer a question with a question" she noted, laughing quietly, as she turned around Klaus challenged her, not looking away. "don't flatter yourself love" he said with sureness in his voice as he looked her over, her eyes turned yellow, feeling the blood rushing to her eyes she looked away, Klaus had nicked himself shaving.

She instantly clamped up, and went back to searching properly for her shirt finding it quickly. She swiftly put it on within a few seconds. Klaus laughed to himself, leaning against the bathroom door frame, lightly cleaning up the blood that had spilt "It's nothing to be ashamed of Hayley." he said, "It's natural" as she came back to looking at him, he slowly raised his hand where the blood was located and licked it holding her gaze. Again, her eyes went vibrant, the blood rushing to her eyes. "You are hungry" Klaus commented, "we're out of blood bags" she said trying to get her appetite under control, watching him, but she spoke in a tone that had a lot of questions attached. It was the early hours of the morning, chances were they weren't any civilians out on the streets in this old country town, population 300. He looked at her, measuring her from a distance, he slowly walked over to her, reaching out, he lifted his arm to her. She hesitated looking from his wrist, back to his eyes, was this something they were really going to do? was this something that was going to cross the line for them? was this too intimate for them? Her heart was beating as he didn't miss a beat, she looked over his stomach, hunger-lust taking over. He invited her, enticed her, she looked again down at his arm, licking her lips, she made one more glance, taking him in, licking her lips she smiled, fangs in display.

He coaxed her, wordless exchange, he didn't have to say anything. Hayley lunged for his neck, due to his height her body slammed against his own, hunger taking over, undoing his footing, he leaned back against the kitchenette as she bit in, feeding, licking at the wound, groaning at the taste. She had never tasted something so pure, so good. She held his cheek in her right hand, caressing it as if he was her victim, notably she stroked it as she leaned into him, flush against his body. She could feel him against her, arousing her, was it the hunger that was arousing her, or the growing member between them the desperation between them. As she suckled to the left of his neck, He caved, he leaned his head back further, feeling her body pulsing against him, relinquishing all power to her as she suckled and lapped at his wound, she desperately dug her left hand into his shoulder, feeling the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. He moaned, he could feel every part of her chest against his chest, her nipples hardening against him, her body pulsating, her taut stomach against his, he felt _every_ inch of her. His legs on the outside of her legs, she was flush against him, he was sure he was going to take her then and there. He felt the grumble of her throaty moan against his neck, eyes rolling back, again he moaned and she moved against him taking in every inch of blood from his neck. His hands began to roam over her lower back.

He grabbed her by the hips forcefully, feeling her grasp against him, and that's when he noticed their little girl now sitting curiously wide eyed staring at them.

Hi, Hello all, new chapter. I'm feeling especially writ-y at the moment!


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus leaned into Hayley, his lips making contact with her ear, she groaned at the contact. "Hayley stop." Klaus whispered, but she continued on, she had slowed her assault, lapping the blood at a pace that was both arousing and terrifying to Klaus, he was in too deep. She was calculated, her pace less erratic and more sensual. "Hayley stop" he asked again, placing his hands between their chests, breaking contact. She quickly dropped out of her blood-lust daze. She opened her eyes fully and she realised Klaus was looking over her shoulder, face caught, head tilted. She turned quickly "oh god", she released Klaus immediately and used her sleeve to clean her chin helplessly as she walked over to her child. Klaus could sense her heart beating rapidly. She picked up their daughter, and glanced over her shoulder at Klaus, within a few seconds Hayley had gone from hungry and lustful to guilty and sad, her facial expression remained dormant, but her eyes said everything she wasn't saying.

He brought his left hand to caress where she had bitten. He sighed, it had healed mostly, but the impressional marks still there reminding him that they had lost control, he had lost control.

Present time: Klaus POV

Hayley had left Hope in the trusty hands of Hollis, meeting half way during the night, Hayley knew that our daughter would be safe.

They were out of the car now, kneeling down to our daughter she smiled "I'll be back to pick you up soon, I promise". I knew that she was struggling, Hayley was fighting back tears, once again ripped between being with our daughter or getting our family back together. Hope was blurry eyed too "please don't leave me here" she begged through whimpers, "I don't want to stay here" she cried. Hayley took a deep breath, regaining her composure "look at me Hope", trying to settle her, "Sweetie look at me" which in turn just made Hope work herself up more. She looked over at Hollis "can you give us a moment?" Hollis smiled, "of course."

Each time Hayley had to leave Hope for my siblings and I, made me regret my decision to do this to her, watching each time as Hayley struggled with leaving our daughter, being torn between us was difficult to watch. I watched each time Hayley broke down leaving her, I watched each time she lost control of herself, I knew and she knew that this might not work, and this would have all been for nothing again.

"I need you to take a big breath, your going to be safe." she said bringing her hand to her chin to look at her. "Please mum" she asked, starting to settle herself. Hayley brought a hand up to wipe away our daughter's tear that had rolled down her cheek, she smiled an apologetic smile "I would bring you if I could" she reasoned. Hayley looked up to the sky, again trying to regain control of herself, "I want you to be a really good girl for Hollis okay" she said, trying to stay up beat, although our daughter could clearly see that her mother was upset "please" Hayley pleaded, not wanting to leave with Hope upset. "okay." hope muttered, between sniffles "I will be" she continued. "Okay, I love you" she smiled, she gestured for Hope to walk to the passenger side of Hollis' 4WD. Getting in Hayley placed a kiss to her hand to the window, a gesture that Hayley had once gestured to a picture frame in New Orleans. She knew that this was her ritual, each time she had to say goodbye to her daughter, she had to mourn an absence she didn't want.

"Hayley tell me, why are you still doing this for them?" Hollis tried to reason. "Because, they are family", she had had this fight with him too many times. I knew that Hollis was right, Hayley shouldn't have had to continue doing this. "NO Hayley, that little girl in the car is your family" he reasoned, Hayley looked back at him "Not tonight Hollis." getting into her own car "stop doing this to yourself!" he yelled after her, following her to her car "I need to do this for her, that little girl in your car, she's Klaus' daughter too. I need to do it for her too" she spat like poison, starting to become irritated, I knew Hayley well enough to know, she didn't need anyone to make her feel terrible, she had already been on that job since the moment she decided to follow up with Dru's plan.

"Stop it Hollis. Stop it!" she blasted, eyes appearing golden with colour, and blood filled veins slowly appearing beneath her eyes. "okay, okay" Hollis quickly retracted. Without another word, he walked back to his own car, and she watched on. I knew the pain she felt, although I only had to do it once many years back with Rebekah, I knew the pain she was enduring. I knew the feeling she was feeling. I felt every ounce of that struggle, knowing that the right decision was the worst decision.

Hollis drove off and Hayley watched on. She watched on until his car was completely out of view, once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She sat that way for many hours and all it pulled me apart.

She had returned to the apartment by the morning, she had untaped Dru by the time she had awoken. "Oh good, you finally untied me" she exclaimed getting up out of the seat, twisting her arms around feeling her skin tenderly. I watched Hayley watch her slyly "yes I did. Don't make me regret trusting you." she said with warning, her tone threatening, terrifying to the naked eye. Dru quickly squirmed away from her, knowing exactly what Hayley was capable of. What was she planning? I wondered.

Hayley made her way to her bedroom, grabbing a towel from the ever growing laundry basket, that I knew full well had been there for much longer than a week, over her shoulder. She turned to Dru who hadn't moved from the couch since the warning initiated "I'm having a shower, foods in the fridge. We'll leave in an hour". The woman waited for Hayley to lock her room door before delicately going towards the kitchen. I watched intensively, noticing that this werewolf was thorough. She didn't leave a sign of movement when Hayley eventually made her way out of the bedroom, wet hair and usual attire.

"Let's go."

Six years previously.

"Can we pretend it never happened?" Hayley asked, it was early hours of the morning, 3AM. "What never happened?" Klaus asked, smirking at her from across the car, "last night" she said quietly, not wanting to awaken Hope. "Ok" Klaus said, trying to mask the hurt that he was feeling. "Okay" she repeated back to him. He was angry, hurt and frustrated, she had chosen to bite him, he had only offered. She had been impulsive, wanting to hurt her the way she had just hurt him. He waited a minute before reproaching, "you are exquisite" he smirk at her, "but do not worry love, your secret is safe with me."

"Stop it" Klaus could sense the anger radiating off of her, wanting to push her, hurt her "are you sure, you didn't seem to want to stop last night love." he once again challenged her, he hated the way she made him feel uncontrollable, angry, hungry for more, he had brought the worst out of her. "Pull over. You need to pull over right now" she demanded. As soon as the car came in contact with the side of the road she jumped out of the car, fast and angry. Leaving the car running and he got out himself, closing the door gently he pounced after her grabbing her by the arm he swung her around. "What is it?" he asked harshly, "Don't you get it, we can't do that or this" she said roughly back at him, pulling her arm away from him, he grabbed her by the other arm.

"I offered you my wrist, you chose my neck" he barked at her "You started this" he was yelling now. She took a moment, looking around, she lunged at him, a closed fist. She made contact with his face, full force, he took it, he took the second and the third and the fourth before catching her fist, holding her there. "Do you feel better now?" he asked through clenched teeth. "No" she replied, looking at the abrasion she had formed on his face. Eye's tingling, she looked away, fangs appearing, she tried to hide it. He tried again, "control it Hayley" he said back to her, "look at me" he demanded, she didn't avert her eyes from the ground as she tried to control her hunger. "If you don't want my blood, look at me." he demanded when she hadn't looked up. She continued looking down, he was holding her in place when he had caught her, holding her from the forearm, she couldn't move. With the free hand he grabbed her by the cheek tilting her head up.

"Hayley calm down" he reasoned, but the blood was getting to her, the close ratio between her lips and his face, the body contact, all her senses were being bombarded. "Get off me" she fought back, her body was falling into a frenzy, the blood bag she had downed today wasn't nearly enough to fulfil her. "Let go of me" she asked, whimpering, she needed him off of her otherwise she was going to do something they were going to regret. "Hayley…" he murmured, inching his cheek closer to her, he had turned his head. "Control it" testing her, "control it." he pushed. She looked at his face surprised at his tone. Inspecting the wound above his lip, at his cheek bone, on his forehead, she took a deep breath in. She looked away, trying to regain some sort of control of herself, her feelings, her hunger. He let go of her arm, and moving away slightly to give her room to breath. "You can do this" he said to her clearly, moving his hand that had previously been under her chin to her cheek, similarly to how he had told her that he trusted her, more than she knew.

She half smiled at him, taking him in, looking into his eyes, a wordless exchange. He took a deep breath in, seeing a side to her that he had seen once or twice before, a facial expression that wanted more. Wanted something extra, sad yet intrigued, surprised almost. She averted her eyes away, the intensity that was placed on that glance between them becoming too much. She wasn't silly, she knew where the line was, and they had crossed it the night before. If she continued the assault, she knew they'd hit another road block. She put her hand to his hand that was placed delicately on her cheek, slowly moving it away, she smiled. "Thank you." she said. "Being kind doesn't make me weak love." was all he could muster. He knew that this was one of those moments where he could have taken advantage, but he didn't. What happened between them was something she needed to explore, she was going to initiate.

She walked back to the car, "we will need to stop somewhere before we hit Luciens today" she commented closing the car door as she got in. He laughed to himself, getting into the drivers seat. "You might not need to feed considering previous experiences" he smirked, the storm passing.

They continued on, for the day. Mapping out the best route to take, they compelled the desk clerk, the desk clerk un-compellable. SWAT teams attempting to disable their attempts. Again he watched, marvelling at her. In awe with the way she carried her hybrid self, the vampire side of her came out so naturally. In a daze, she'd turn to him for approval, almost child like but with an easy confidence about her. He had never seen someone so confident, yet underlying weakness. The weakness did not make her vulnerable, Hayley was anything but vulnerable.

Present time:

The wolf and Hayley continued driving, a cross country drive as they made their way down to Louisiana from New York. Dru consistently trying to make conversation with her, I knew Hayley, she wasn't kind anymore, the years of solitude had made her harsh to anyone that wasn't family. She turned to Dru "please do not take offence, I'm not in the mood for chit chat" she said, cutting her off on a story about her pack. I smiled to myself, taking pride that she was so cut throat.

"I'm trying to help you understand why I came to you" Dru explained

"I know why you came to me. I get it." she said, not wanting to dwell on the possibilities that she had something else up her sleeve. "You get it don't you? I just want to set me people free" Dru explained, "Klaus Mikaelson once cursed your pack and Marcel before that" she continued, I felt angry that she had used my name like that "We don't talk about Klaus Mikaelson" Hayley said through clenched teeth, Dru immediately took the hint, from the tone to the facial expression, she realised she had hit a nerve. "Sorry" she apologised.

"It's fine, tell me more about this witch" Hayley questioned, not wanting to dwell in the nagging feeling that she could potentially double cross this woman that she had once been placed in the same position many years ago. "She's a Treme witch" Hayley immediately looked over at her shocked "She's part of the nine covens?" barking at her - "She grew up in New Orleans, yes" she said hesitantly. I watched as Hayley took this new information in. She was calculating what she was going to do. "Then you know full well, the moment we get into the city Marcel will know" Hayley said. "What is the Paxon pack doing in Louisiana?" Hayley asked "We were sent there, we needed to be there, we were told of a new leader that saved one of our own."

"I see…" Hayley commented, I watched intently at Hayley, she was thinking, the gears were moving quickly as she started to develop a plan. I enjoyed watching her. "but that didn't last long before half of our pack was put under a curse."

Hi, hello, sorry if this confused the hell out of everyone, swapping between real time to past time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years ago_

There was something mesmerising about Hayley feeding, I had taken a whole new liking to the art of her need. She liked the chase, she liked to make them want it, perhaps the way I had wanted it. She used her compulsion in a way that made my techniques look like child's play, she caressed her victims, she moved them, she got to know them. I questioned whether it was a coping mechanism? I watched on as she cornered a petite blond woman in a dark alley way down the road from a bar we had gotten a lead at. Hayley placed the woman between herself and the wall delicately, the woman did not protest as Hayley smirked inwardly at her. I could feel both hearts beating, Hayley's a little more erratic at the thrill of fresh blood. She leaned in, much like the way she had leaned into me a few nights prior. Slowly she placed one hand over the woman's left shoulder, palm to the wall while the other hand delicately twirling a few strands.

I watched from the sidelines, as she executed beautifully "You want me to bite you", leaning in as she smelt her victims throat, licking her lips, paying extra attention not to make contact until she had full consent from her toy. "You want me to bite you" she repeated in a husky tone.

Immediately following Hayley's statement the blond leaned in closer "I want you to bite me" compulsion taking over her mind.

Hayley continued smelling her, never making real contact with her throat. Playing with her dinner, she caressed her gently, first placing light kisses against her collar bone. She smiled into her skin. "Do you want me to bite you?" she asked this time, licking at her skin. The woman shuddered against Hayley causing Hayley's heart to go more erratic at the contact. "I want you to bite me" she repeated as she leaning back against the wall, ready for impact.

I watched on as Hayley buried her teeth into the woman's throat hitting the carotid artery. I watched as she took pleasure in the fact that the woman's blood flow had fastened and within a few minutes the woman would be dead. The woman's body was becoming limp as Hayley continued to suckle, she slowly lowering the woman's body to the ground, she carefully continued feeding as I watched each thigh lower on either side of the woman's body. Hayley's heart was pounding, straddling her she smiled into her bite, with each swallow she consumed the woman's life force. I could sense she was almost finished riding out her wave.

She finished and lifted her head up to look at me, blood smear across her chin, she smiled a devilish grin, tilting her head to the right. "What?" she finally asked coming back to earth. I could hear the shake in her voice, the fear of being judged, my eyes trained on her.

"Nothing love" I said with confidence, I had to look away, the way she had captivated me was sending my body and senses in circles. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't say what I wanted to say, how utterly attractive she became in that moment.

She got up, walking over to me, she wiped herself clean with her sleeve. "Ready to go?" I asked hesitating, was she ready for the fun to be over? "Yes" she said, averting her eyes to the ground.

A little while later we had found ourselves again on a balcony of a nameless roadside hotel, sitting down, I watched the curve of her spine as she lowered herself to the sun chair stretching her limbs above her head, locking her fingers together she groaned at the sensation. "So, next on the hit list?" she asked, we'd been through this before. I unlocked my phone and searched up another of Lucien's haunts. "Four hours away" I commented, scrolling through to find somewhere close so we weren't wasting any time. "okay." she said, taking a sip of her drink. "What is it?" I asked noticing that her mind had gone elsewhere, it didn't take much for me to sense an uneasy vibration off of her body.

"I wonder what we're going to find" she said, glancing at me.

"Something deceptive, I assure you" I commented, glancing away from her. She laughed, surprising me. "What's funny?" I asked.

"I don't doubt that it's deceptive, I just wonder what all of this is about."

 _Present time:_

"What do you think we're walking into here" she asked her reflection in the mirror of a gas station bathroom. She had had to stop to both gather her thoughts and release some tension that had built up. They were at a road house on the outskirts of New Orleans. "Come on" she asked herself, taking in a deep breathe, letting it out she made a mental note that she really needed to stop talking to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom, paying for a packet of gum, she made an effort to buy two packets, quenching a thirst, I questioned. She smiled a fanged smile at the clerk, the clerk instantly stepped back, it only took a moment before Hayley leaned over the cash register and grabbed the clerk by the collar, he screamed at the forcefulness that Hayley tugged at him. "This'll only take a minute, relax" she instructed, penetrating the clerks thoughts with her own.

The clerk become instant putty in Hayley's hands as she elevated his wrist to draw a little blood. "it's okay" she breathed, the clerks eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hayley fed slowly on his wrist, making sure not to hit any veins that would cause too much blood loss. She finished quite quickly, a big leap from where I had witnessed her years ago. She bit her own wrist, abruptly shoving it at his face to bring a little colour back to the gentleman's cheeks. She let him marvel at the taste, and then she pulled away "Our little secret" she said, biting her lower lip. I had found this to be a nervous trait of hers. Hard as nails, she hadn't changed.

Walking out of the service station door, she saw that the werewolf had been watching her. She sighed, getting into the car. "I had to feed" was all Hayley said. Dru just nodded, taking it in, likely one of the first time's she had watched a vampire feed and not drain, but feed out of necessity.

They arrived at the witch's home a short while later, positioned on the outskirts of town, she lived in a cottage with pink flowers lining the walk way to the front door. Hayley pulled out and waited for Dru's instructions on what she should do. "You should stay in the car until I tell her you decided to come" she said, sounding more like a question than a command. Nodding Hayley grabbed her telephone out of the middle console of the car and began going through her contact list. Dru exited the car and walked up to the front door and Hayley continued searching for a contact.

"Hi, how is she?" she asked with urgency in her voice, always the way she spoke when checking on Hope in someone else's care.

I listened in on the conversation between Hayley and our daughter, "When are you coming back for me?" I heard her voice, smiling to myself I knew she had melted her mothers heart, "I just have a few things to do here and then I'll be back to get you" she said trying to reassure herself more than our daughter. "You have been gone forever" she wined and Hayley smiled at the ease she felt hearing Hope sound more like herself. "I know honey, I'll be back soon. Have you finished your reading with Hollis?" she finished the sentence off with a stern question, knowing just how to get Hope off guard and away from the topic of when she'd return. "I'm not even going to school here mum!" she said, I heard myself in her voice, smiling to myself. "Well if I get back and it's not all done, there will be trouble" Hayley smiled, placing her elbow on the window ledge and cupping her cheek. I could sense she was putting a brave front on.

Finishing the call, her vision became blurry. She delicately wiped under her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Through a mumble of words she informed our daughter that she loved her.

Stepping out of the car, Hayley popped her telephone in her back pocket. I watched on as she kept her hands deep in her back pockets. I took this as a sign of nerves, as if something was coming. She smiled over to the witch and wolf as she walked towards them.

"Hope Mikaelson's mother?" the witch questioned with urgency. "Yeah" Hayley commented, I could hear her becoming guarded. "Interesting" the witch said with a laugh, "I'm Jasmine" she said through a toothy grin and offered her hand out for a handshake. I watched as Hayley hesitated, she had been burnt by a witch's handshake many time's before. "look it's okay" she said holding her hands up and than crossing them over against her body. The witch continued to smile at her, probing her to shake her hand, Dru intervened and touched Jasmine's hand. The witch glanced down, "Interesting that you came here but do not trust me".

"Interestingly enough I've met Vincent Griffith" Hayley said with ease. I admired how forthcoming with information she was. "But I believe you would have already knew that" she said continuing on from her previous statement. "Yes, I am aware." the witch retaliated.

"Why are you helping the wolves, what is in it for you?" Hayley demanded.

"We want peace in New Orleans, we want to break the curse that has been put on the Paxon pack"

"And I've been around long enough to know no one around here does anything without getting something out of it." Hayley remarked.

"Your right." the witch said bringing her hands in front of her and quickly began chanting, Hayley instantly became alert, eyes withering with red hot veins, eyes becoming a yellowing colour but it was too late, within a few seconds Hayley fell to her knees bringing her hands to her head, a blood curdling scream fell from her lips as she groaned in agony. "Stop!" she screamed, clutching, willing the pain to go away. I could feel her pain as she braced for impact.

The witch continued chanting as she came down to Hayley's crouched level, placing one hand to her upper thigh. She dug deep in her pocket taking the vial of our daughters blood. Tilting it side to side to truly let it settle.

The pain had became too much and our daughters mother became limp. I watched on as Dru explained to Jasmine "I did what you asked! Now help me." she pleaded, reverting her eyes back and front from Hayley to the witch.

 _Six years ago:_

She was holding our daughter while scantly clad in a towel and I wondered exactly how it had stayed put on her body the entire time. The curve of her breast were easily available as the thin fabric clung to her body. She was heating up breakfast for Hope, having gotten out of the shower when Hope had awaken, causing her to have to come out of the bathroom before dressing. I had been outside taking a call.

"Oh sorry" she said nonchalantly. She was not at all bothered with the proximity between our bodies as I swerved around her to get the milk out of the mini bar fridge. "More milk?" I asked again ignoring that she was not dressed. "I guess" she said continuing to stir the oats with one arm and holding our daughter comfortably in the other. My eyes locked on her throat, her collar bones, the way loose strands of hair had fallen from her braid to her shoulder. She turned around to put the bowl back in the microwave and I found myself eyeing her legs moving my way up to the curve of her thighs. "Here, give her to me" I said, I couldn't possibly take this any longer.

She handed her over and headed to the bathroom "thanks" she said just before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

I looked down at her daughter, completely unaware of the situation. "Hm" I commented at her. Wondering if at any time Cami had made me feel this way, my mind and body had become in tune with Hayley's, the way she moved, the proximity between our bodies, our thoughts. Finally the noise of the buzzer for the microwave awakened me from my thought process. I took it out and scooped up a heap taste, making sure it was an appropriate temperature to be given to Hope.

Hope instantly grabbed at the spoon, ready to take the lead, I placed her on the kitchen table, bowl in front of her, hoping that it would catch most of the mess. I watched on for a few moments as she played with her food. She was making a mess anyway. My attention went to the bathroom door, Hayley exited completely dressed. "The apple does not fall far from the tree love, she likes playing with her food." I commented light heartily.

"I wonder where she get's that from" she smirked back.

We stood watching her for a few moments, "hungry?" she asked as she made her way over to the fridge, bending down, I took in her body, as the curve of her spin became visible, her shirt had ridden up showing me the dimples of her lower back, her milky skin drawing me in. Opening the fridge door, "Oh we have nothing" she said sighing. We don't, I knew we didn't, had I done it on purpose?

I stretched my arm out in front of her "hungry?" I asked tapping my wrist. "Just the wrist this time love" I laughed. "HA. Funny, I can wait" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"i'll be back" she replied with steadiness. "The hotel attendant?" I offered. "Perhaps. But I'm sure it'll be better than that option" she teased.

 **Hi, Hello, Hey! Finally a chapter! I've been MIA for a little while, getting in the groove of a new job that I got!**


End file.
